


You Should Have Killed Me Then

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, GFY, Hurt Tony Stark, Other, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony has no more fucks to give
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: You should have killed me then, because now I'm coming for you.





	You Should Have Killed Me Then

Tony seethed with anger as he lay in the hospital. He was found in the bunker, without a functioning suit, and the Captain’s shield after being abandoned for over half an hour. Seeing that there were few repulsor marks, the council made the assumption that Tony had been ambushed. 

His anger slowly cooled as he lay in this bed and he began to plot. He would have his revenge on Steve Rogers and his merry band, but it would be a slow process. First, he was going to release the footage from his suit, and see if the information was still in the bunker. He would then decry against Steve Rogers, and advise that he could never follow such a man again, especially if he was going to hide this information from his team mate and the law.

He would make sure to throw shade on Wakanda, as he was sure that T’Challa could have checked on him before flying away, and he would mention that while he did not wish any harm to James Barnes, as he was a POW for seventy years, he would not want him close by until he had been treated by professionals. 

He would also throw out some comments about it being odd that Sam Wilson, a former Sergeant in the Military was so against rules to ensure that the Avengers were given the appropriate permissions to do their missions. As for Wanda, Clint, Natasha, and that other guy, well, he would just unleash the variety of information that was found after the Data Dump two years prior. It would help that a variety of other information would go out with it regarding SHIELD and the Hydra infestation, but that was small potatoes in this planning stage. As well as now sue Pym Tech for Corporate Espionage as he thought that suit was familiar.

Pepper, Rhodney, and Happy would all be kept in the loop regarding this. He would have to see if Vision could be trusted, and as for the Spider Kid, he would ensure that the teen spoke with his Aunt. No need for her to lose her precious nephew because she wasn’t aware of his status as an enhanced. If he was lucky, she would allow the kid to train, and help him set up a variety of contacts with the police. If not, then the kid would be benched until he was of legal age. He would not let his innocence be lost due to desperation. 

Once he had all the cards set, he would have several interviews, work more on the accords, and see about restructuring the Avengers Initiative. The first thing to go would be the Name. They were not avenging anything, they were Guarding or Defending. So, once he had a team put together, then a name would be devised. 

But, first, he had to get out of this bed and back to work. His plan, while could be started here in the hospital, would need him to be at his lab so he could remove the restrictions Friday, first, and ensure that her access to everything Stark was absolute. With her binders off, she would be able to help he utterly destroy any credibility that the others had. The only ones not touched would be Bruce and Thor, for they are not even on Earth. Tony didn’t know how Bruce was taken from the planet, but he knows how to find him. Since he cannot be found, then the only logical conclusion was that he was taken.

No matter. But, to start, Ross would need to be dealt with to put a stop to his enhanced need to be controlled or destroyed talk. Tony knew the best person to help with that. Betty had a lot of information on her father, and it was enough to ensure that he would be put away for life. 

Seeing Pepper and Happy burst through the door, Tony let a soft smile light up his face at the sight of his friends and waited for Pepper to finish ranting about the other Avengers before he brought both of them into the planning session. Pepper knew practically everything about PR, and that would be where it all began. 

Revenge, neither hot nor cold in this case; it would just be righteous. Steve Rogers better keep an eye out, because the sharks were coming to waters near him.


End file.
